Light Novel Volume 20
is the 20th volume of Date A Live light novel series. Publisher's Summary In the saved world, dating and making her fall in love!? In the world saved by Mio, everyone is smiling, living out a comfortable and peaceful daily life. However, Shido felt something is out of place somewhere. Going there, Kurumi revealed a shocking truth. In the saved world, there was only one girl who was not saved, that name was―― Fujimi Shobo's Summary Story Notes *Kurumi helps Shido remember through Zafkiel's Tenth Bullet that Tohka took Mio's Sephira Crystal after their final battle with Westcott, and has created the alternate world where they've been living with altered memories for a month. *Inverse Tohka is revealed to have been the culprit, claiming to have created the artificial world simply for the experience of Mio's godlike power. Shido invites her on a date, which she accepts before cutting off his communications with Fraxinus and relinquishing control to Tohka. *Kurumi suggests that the other Spirits have a battle royale so their residual reiryoku can help maintain the artificial world, with the added bonus that the winner can confess their feelings to Shido. *During their date, Shido tells Tohka about her Inverse form, leading to her summoning her other self with the power of Mio's Crystal and convincing her to join their date, with Shido giving her the name Tenka. *Yoshino emerges victorious in the battle royale. *Tenka and Tohka reveal that Mio's Crystal will soon disappear along with all the Sephira Crystals Mio created. The other Spirits will return to ordinary humans, while the pure Spirit Tohka will disappear. The true purpose of the artificial world, in which time moves slower than the real world, was to maximize Tohka's remaining time. *Kurumi uses her remaining reiryoku to fire her Fourth Bullet at Mana, returning her body to a state before she became a Wizard with a shortened lifespan. *The defense instinct of Mio's Crystal attempts to destroy Tenka for absorbing her Crystal as well as the artificial world. It is defeated by the fused form of Tohka and Tenka assisted by Shido utilizing Mio's three Angels. *Tenka bids farewell to Shido before relinquishing control back to Tohka. The two spend their remaining time reminiscing their history together before being joined by the other Spirits. *After Tohka bids farewell to the other Spirits, Yoshino confesses her feelings for Shido, ultimately spurring Tohka and Shido to confess their own feelings for each other before she disappears. The two share one final kiss as the artificial world collapses, returning everyone to the beach from the end of the fight with Westcott, but find that Tohka is gone. Chapters *Prologue: Another Spirit *Fragmentary Chapter 1: The Other Me *Chapter 1: Happy World *Fragmentary Chapter 2: Happiness *Chapter 2: The Second Stage Curtain Rises *Fragmentary Chapter 3: Despair *Chapter 3: Spirit War *Fragmentary Chapter 4: Reunion *Chapter 4: The Last One Standing Is *Fragmentary Chapter 5: Dear *Chapter 5: The Benevolent God *Final Chapter: Last Day Alive Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Kurumi Tokisaki *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino *Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Nia Honjou *Mukuro Hoshimiya *Mana Takamiya *Mio Takamiya (Flashback) References Navigation Media Category:Light Novel Category:Media Category:Main Story